Our Brothers
by ArraMidnight
Summary: For Mokuba and Seto it is seeming like life is almost alright for once. With Mokuba's 14th birthday coming up, something could happen that will change their lives forever. R&R please!
1. Seto's little brother

**Hey everyone, heres another fic for me which I just thought up recently not very creative but hey. So yeah is rated for some language so if that offends you dont read it, otherwise just another Kaiba brothers fluff story. Yep guess thats all, cause you all know that i don't own the characters.**

"My birthdays in a week!" Mokuba Kaiba ran up the oak staircase to the third floor of their mansion. "Seto!" His older brother looked up from the file that he had been going over since early that morning as the younger boy flew into the room.

"Really I had no idea, since you haven't been counting down for the last five months." He said smiling slightly in a way that he would only ever let his little brother see.

"I know but its so exciting isn't it?" Mokuba said flopping down in the armchair that sat not far from Seto's desk. It really was, though Seto wasn't sure why fourteen just seemed so old, he looked over to his brother who was now flipping through a business magazine waiting for his older brother to agree with him. His long black hair fell over one eye and across his thin shoulders, hes always been so small, thought Seto maybe thats why its so hard for me to let him grow up. No he knew that wasn't it, the idea that his baby brother could be going into high school next year was so scary to him, with every passing year he came closer to something that he had always feared, losing Mokuba.

"It's amazingly exciting." He said making sure that he sound like he was merely entertained by his brother's enthusiasm.

"What did you get me Seto?" Mokuba now had the magazine down and was watching his older brother carefully.

"Nothing. I have been thinking that you really have far to much stuff as it is."

"Was that a joke Mr. Kaiba?" The younger boy said with a laugh.

"I do make them once every year or so." He smiled at his brother, who rolled his dark grey eyes.

"So your saying that your not going to tell me then?" Mokuba guessed, Seto nodded and turned back to the file. The younger boy still didn't get up, instead he looked down at the floor.

"You will be home on my birthday wont you?" He said almost inaudibly. Seto stopped typing and looked back to the child.

"I would never miss it." Mokuba slide from his chair and hugged his older brother tightly.

"Thanks Seto your the best!" The older smiled down at him and hugged him back, somewhere deep down he was glad that his brother was a little childish at times for these moments when he could pretend just for a minute that everything was okay like it used to be, but then he knew it would never be what he had when he was a child, you should just be grateful that Gozabura is no longer here.

"See you later kiddo," he said as Mokuba ran from the room to go to school and he heard the younger boy yell bye.

The office was, as always far more boring then he wanted to believe. Especially since there was very little actual work which needed to be done, so he spent the most part of his day going over old programs and revamping them to fit the slightly different codes which they were now using. It was menial work, but kept him from being bored and from feeling lazy. Around noon he watched the few employees that worked near to him leave for lunch. Seto very rarely ate during the day and if he did it was something which he had brought to his office. His stepfather had told him that needing a break during your work was a sign that it was not the most important thing in your life, and though Seto knew for sure that it was not and truly didn't care what others thought old habits died harder then he would have imagined. The phone on his desk began to ring, very few people had the number of this room, most would have to call through his secretary who was currently on a break, so he knew that this was something that he actually cared to hear.

"Hello?" He said not taking his eyes from the computer screen.

"Mr. Kaiba, you wanted to me to call when I was done getting all that necessary research for the profiles sir."

"oh yes of course I'll be down in a minute." He hung up the phone and closed down the files before heading out of the room. These profiles were records and important information about himself and his younger brother, since he had noticed that if his stepfather had at some point had any of this information it was no where to be found and he wanted to be sure that he would have every thing which would be needed in a real emergency. He stepped off the elevator into the dim lower level hallway. The man, who Seto for the life of him could never remembers name, was reading over copies of two documents and typing the information into the computer that was situated on his lap. Seto leafed though the piles looking over the information most of which he already knew, adoption records, school records and more crap of that nature that he was truly not interested in.

"Its sorta strange isn't it?" Asked the man looking up from whatever he was reading. "How much children change over the years." Seto nodded barely listening.

"Sure it is, what are you working on?"

"Birth records, all the data filled out about you two right after you were born, would you like to look?" He asked holding out two sets of documents. Seto took them, on the top was the more recent of the two. He had never seen either of their birth certificates, his eyes scanned the page and suddenly stopped at the description of the child.

"I don't think this is the right document, theres something wrong." Seto said holding it out to the older man, who waved it away.

"No Mr. Kaiba I got those from the hospital that you were born at," Seto looked down at the paper again.

"My little brother never had blue eyes and brown hair." He whispered looking the words over and over again. Mokuba (Tatsuki) Kaiba was the name on this paper, but the description was almost identical to that of Seto's own birth certificate. He instinctively flipped opened the locket which he wore, a small dark haired child smiled back at him. But then how could this be right? His mind wandered back to the day Mokuba was born trying to recall if this description could possibly be the baby which he had seen.

_Memory_

The small boy sat quietly in a hard plastic chair next to his mother's bed, his eyes filling with tears that he would not let spill over. He had to be strong for his father who looked more broken then he ever had before. His mother lay on the bed, breathing so shallow it was almost not there holding the small bundle in her arms.

"Seto do you want to hold your brother honey?" She asked a sad smile playing across her face, he wanted to shake his head, he hated that baby for what he had done, for the pain his mother was in. But the look in her eyes told him that she wanted this, so he held out his small arms and took the surprisingly light child in them. He pulled the baby closer to his body, it squirmed irritably trying to get back to the more stable arms of before.

"Seto you have to protect him, hes your brother and I know can do. For me sweetheart." She said in a whisper. Seto bit his lip and looked back down, the small child's eyes slowly fluttered opened, wide and grey, stared up at the older boy who was holding him. Seto pulled him closer running a hand over the feathering of black hair.

"I'm always going to protect you I promise." He said and kissed him softly on the head.

_Back to the present_

"Is something wrong Mr. Kaiba?" The other man in the room had stopped typing and was watching the young CEO, who had sank to a chair eyes never leaving the paper in his hands.

"Leave for a moment."

"What..."

"Leave!" He shouted, the man jumped back and hurried out the door. Seto pulled out his cell phone and found the number he was looking for.

"Hello Dr. Cohen speaking how may I help you?" The older man said cheerfully.

"Hi I have to ask you something." Seto said quickly.

"Oh Seto, whats wrong?" The younger man explained quickly, expressing his wonder at how the birth certificate could be so off and his need to get to the bottom of this.

"Please if theres anyway that you could help I would appreciate it."

"Of course Seto, thats very strange, I will let you know as soon as possible."The oler Kaiba hung up on his personal doctor and forced himself to his feet.

Once back in his office he started to work again, though the record still grated on his mind he wouldn't let it stop him from being productive, after all why should he worry about some error in the computer system. He lay back against his seat, the clock on his computer read eight o'clock, far to early to be done yet for some reason he was still unable to focus. Just as he was about to force himself to get back to work, the phone rang shattering all focus he had left.

"Hello how may I help you?" Wow that was almost nice for you Seto, he thought.

"Hi Seto, I need you to come in here its about the chat we had this morning. Theres something really important that you should know." Seto felt his breath catch in that back of his throat, oh god what could be wrong?

"I'll be there in a moment." He hung up the phone and rushed to his car.

By the time he reached the hospital his nerves were more on edge then he could remember them being in a long time, but this was about Mokuba, and he never took any chances when it came to his little brother's safety. Dr. Cohen met him at the front door.

"I just want you to look at these." He handed Seto two sheets of paper, which he recognized as lay outs of genetic code, though he could see no purpose to these since they were very obviously different from each other.

"That ones yours, this one is Mokuba's." The doctor said pointing to them, Seto didn't look up. No, that couldn't be right. There was not a single similarity between these two, genetically related people share a similar genetic code. He forced himself to look up at the doctor.

"What does this mean," He asked dreading that he already knew that answer. Dr. Cohen looked genuinely sorry for what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry Seto, but that child is not your brother."

The conversation in the hosptial played over and over again in his head as he drove home as fast as the speed limit would allow. How could that be? He had asked. The doctor said that it has happened that children are switched by accident in the hospital. Seto pulled the car into park and banged his head against the steering wheel. No, he wouldn't believe it how could the world be so unfair that one and only thing that he held dear was never truly his to begin with. How am I going to tell him? Seto thought as he walked up to the house and pulled the door opened.

"Your home early! I'm so glad I missed you." The little boy bounded into the room and threw his arms around Seto's waist. He froze, he was so happy to see him to, and yet the doctor's words played out in his mind, not your brother. When he didn't move to hug him back, Mokuba looked up in curiousity. "Is something wrong Seto?" He asked carefully in case his brother didn't wanna talk about it, which was common. Seto looked down into his brother's eyes and all that he could see was caring and concern for his older brother's cold actions. All nerves left Seto's body, it didn't matter this was still that same child that he had left that morning, the child that he loved more then anything. He bent down to his knees so that he was closer to Mokuba's height and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy, and kissed his forehead.

"I know your gonna think I'm crazy right now, but Mokuba I just want you to know that I will always love you, because you are my baby brother, okay?" He said looking into the boy's wide eyes. Mokuba nodded confusedly, and then tightened his grip on his brother.

"Of course Seto, I love you too." Whatever happened today he could tell it wasn't good but he would make sure that his older brother was okay. Seto straightened back still looking at his brother.

"I have something really important to do right now, okay?" He said watching the boy's confused face, he could tell that Mokuba was very lost as to why his suddenly acting like this but of course he was just going to be a sweet, amazing child that he was always was.

"Yeah thats alright, will you please come say goodnight to me tonight?" Mokuba asked hoping that his brother was okay. Seto smiled, oh yes he would, he knew that he right now all that he wanted to do right now was hold his little brother, his brother. He looked the boy over again and nodded.

"Yep, see you later sweetheart." He kissed the boy's forehead again, and walked up the stairs to his office.

Seto slummed forward at his desk. He logged quickly onto the interent, finding the hospital files with ease he hacked into the person records. Now to find the day that he was born. He pulled up all the files that were from that date, then narrowed it down to only the boys. All I have to do now is find someone that would fit my brother's description and I'm sure that this would be the boy that I'm looking for. He clicked on file after file, reading many description that were almost right until... James Parker. The child was very small, born early, with black hair and grey eyes. This is him, that sounded just like Mokuba! He cross referenced the child's parents and came up with a USA number. Perfect.

**So tell me what you think, I will be trying to update all my stories this week since I'm on break and all, thanks for reading, Arra**


	2. Eleanor's little brother

** Yeah chapter two here. Thanks if you reviewed the first chapter, it made me wanna write more! As always the same warnings and disclaimers apply, so enjoy.**

She stared at the blank computer screen. This essay had been assigned for over a month and yet Eleanor Parker had not even considered writing it until the night before. I still wouldn't have unless James had reminded me! The kid was like a walking talking day planner, who happened to be the only reason that she did anything. Really she had always been unorganized but that was okay, it had never. She sank down onto the couch where her little brother was sleeping. His soft brown hair fell across closed eyes and pale skin, oh Jami what the hell would I do without you, she kissed her soon to be fourteen year old brother. As she moved back, her eyes caught the bright numbers on his wrist watch, four am! Oh dear god I have to get to sleep she thought miserably looking back to her paper, this would just have to wait till the morning. She stretched her tanned arms over her head, brushing thick black hair from her forehead.

RRRIIINNNGGG! The sound blared through the house louder then normal breaking the perfect silence that had been there only moments before. Who in the world would be calling her at this time of night? She stood up and grabbed the pink phone from its receiver.

"Hello?" She said a sense of unease creeping through system. Something about being called at this late made her sure that the caller could not bare good news.

"Mrs. Parker." She raised an eyebrow, okay that was definitely not right no one called her that.

"Um kinda, I'm Eleanor Parker, are you looking for my mom cause she doesn't live here anymore." She said tightening her grip on the phone, no one that she knew would ask for her mother since she hadn't been in their house in over four years.

"Does James Parker live there?" Her breath caught, eyes lingering over the younger boy, what could this have to do with him.

"Not that its any of your business asshole, but yeah he does. I'm his guardian, what I can do for you?" She snapped not caring how rude this sounded, if this person was intending to hurt her brother...

"Your his guardian? Okay then I need to talk to you, how are you related?" The deep voice on the other line asked.

"I'm his sister." There was silence on the other line, "Your calling me at four in the morning, would you mind telling me what it is that you want?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot what time it would be there. I have something very important to talk to you about, it's concerning your brother and mine..."

He flipped his cell phone closed feeling physically drained by the short conversation he had shared with that woman. The child had no parents either, was raised by a sibling, so much like his own brother. He let his forehead fall forward into his hands, sweat coated his shaking palms. He took a deep breath, pretending that this wasn't happening was not going to make it any better. How am I going to tell him? He thought of his younger brother, the countless amounts of time that he had showed devotion and love that Seto sometimes wondered wither he deserved or not. The little boy who he had rocked to sleep as a baby...What would he do? Would he still be loyal to him without the obligation that they had as siblings? He sucked in a breath hoping that the painful lump which had formed in his throat would loosen, but to no avail. What would he do if Mokuba turned his back on him, life had no purpose for him without the thirteen year old to help him get through it. His computer screen glared brightly through the room reminding him of all the work that he should have been doing. Work. His escape from life, his excuse to never really live. He let his dark blue eyes run over the spread sheet which lay only half full in front of him, was this really more important then Mokuba? All those times which he had been caught up at work came to his mind, and guilt ate away at him. Maybe he was better off being related to someone else, that woman. Maybe she would care about him and show him more then Seto ever had.

He closed the window on his computer, the desktop background staring back at him. The picture was taken only a few years ago though his brother looked so young, he ran his finger lightly over the screen, a small smile touched his lips. He had to see Mokuba, it would be better if he was here even if he has no idea whats wrong he will help me through it, he has always been amazing that way. Seto pushed the screen closed, hiding the younger image of his brother from view he moved away from his desk.

The hallways were darker then normal, or maybe it was that he was normally to tired when he reached this hall every night that he barely noticed. He walked past his own door and stopped at the room across from his. So close yet still miles apart some days, he thought bitterly. The knob was cold against his sweaty hands as the door pushed opened noiselessly. The younger boy was already asleep curled into a small huddle on one side of his bed. Seto smiled as he sank to the bed. This was the way he had slept for as long as the older boy could remember. As long as I can remember, he thought, I can remember his whole life every second of it. He ran a hand lightly through his brother's long black hair. This was his child, the one he had raised since age eight and the world wanted to take that away from him. The only thing that matters and I could lose him, Seto thought sadly. Pin pricks filled his eyes, but didn't fall past the lashes as he rested his head on the unused pillow. He took the other boys small hand in his own, he would have to tell him soon, before that Saturday. But until that time he would make time for Mokuba, show him just how much he meant to him before he let him know what was eating away at his insides. You don't need to worry just yet Moki, he thought entwining his fingers into his brother's, we gonna be just fine. His eyes closed slowly, over and the same phrase passed through his head, it is all going to be okay.

** Thats all for now, so tell me what you think now! I love to hear from you all, it makes me wanna write more and sooner. **


	3. Chapter 3: Don't let it matter

** Oh my god so here is chapter 3, cause I got happy reviews, knowing that there actually people out there that like what I write is pretty encouraging! Now with that said I will go on with the story since I know you don't just wanna hear me ramble on **

Mokuba didn't know what to say to his brother the next morning. It was obvious that something was bugging him a lot more then he was willing to say. This was of course nothing new for Mokuba, his older brother had never been really opened about his feelings, even when they were young. Though the older he got, the less that Seto was willing to share. No matter, thought the younger Kaiba, he had his own ways of comforting and he knew just what his older brother needed that would make everything better. He pushed opened the door of Seto's home office where he tended to work early in the morning before Mokuba went to school. The older boy looked away from his keyboard as his brother propped himself up against the desk.

"I have an idea." He announced cheerfully, Seto simply raised an eyebrow, it was never a good way for the thirteen year old to start a conversation the last time that his younger brother had said this they had ended up in Disney Land for a week, something that Seto quickly added as one of the most horrible experiences of his life. Yet right now he was willing to hear the younger boy out, it doesn't matter what he wants I am willing to get it for him, Seto thought.

"Whats your idea?" He said leaning his chin against his hand so that he could watch his little brother. Mokuba smiled making his bright eyes sparkle.

"Its somewhere that I wanna go for my birthday, and its not an amusement park." He said quickly, causing his older brother to snicker.

"Its your birthday if you want to go somewhere like that its fine." Mokuba rolled his eyes, oh yeah you say that but on our fifth ride of its a small world you didn't really think that did you?

"I don't wanna go there really. I want..." He stopped this was going to sound really stupid to his older brother, since they had moved into Kaiba Mansion nothing had ever been simple. Everywhere they went was extravagant and expensive, but this wasn't and he wasn't sure that his brother would be able to do anything so normal anymore.

"Tell me, its okay Moki." He said turning away from his document to watch his little brother, he was nervous. That much would have been obvious to anyone, but Seto knew his brother so well that sometimes he thought that he knew him better then he really knew himself. "I won't think its stupid, really kiddo this is your birthday not mine so please tell me." He said trying to sound as genuine as possible, you don't care remember, he said to himself, anything to be with him in case I...No I won't let myself think that way this child will always be my baby brother.

Mokuba looked over his brother again, there was most definitely something bothering him and this weekend he was going to find out.

" I want to go camping." He saw the slight look of disagreement on, but it passed and Seto nodded.

"Sure why not, that would be fine." Tents. Seto looked back to the computer, please god no.

"Good, I already have a cabin in mind! Its pretty far out and very secluded, but...Well I thought thats what we needed, you know we really haven't had a lot time together anymore...Do you think that would be okay?" Mokuba's large grey eyes focused on the floor looking over a small spot on the carpet probably the only stain in the whole house. A cabin. That Seto could deal with, at least it would be in doors and far away from anyone of annoyance ,all very good things.

" You know I think that is the best suggestion I have heard in a very long time, you pick it and we can go, how about we leave on Thursday?" Mokuba's eyes abruptly flew up to his the older boy. Had he heard Seto correctly? If he had, did his brother really just agree, no suggest that he skip work?

"Um...Ah, are you sure? I mean are we leaving on Thursday." He said slowly, Seto half-laughed to himself, but in his chest something was breaking. His brother doubted that he would drop his very life for the child, let along two days of work.

"Yes, Thursday morning you don't turn fourteen every year." Mokuba jumped up and threw his arms around the older man. Seto tightened his grip around the small form, burying his face in the thick dark hair.

"Okay I'm gonna let you work, but if you need me I'm in my room, love you." He kissed his brother's check and walked out of the room. Oh I do need you Moki, but I'm far to much of a coward to tell you it.

Work. He was back to the mundane routine of his life. He typed quickly without really focusing on anything that was on the page, not that he really needed to anymore all of this work he had been doing since he was fifteen years old and it had practically become like a second nature to him. In his mind the end of the week could not come soon enough, for once in his life the idea of getting away from it all was very appealing. Seto felt as though the two days of work could not have been any longer, on top of his normal work load he had to make up for everything he was going to miss at the end of the week, which meant working later hours then usual. Late Wednesday night he staggered into the house eyes practically falling closed as he walked up the stairs, he couldn't help feeling so bad for disappearing all week when all he really wanted was to spend time with his younger brother. He reached the top of the stairs. The door to his brother's room was opened which he knew it never was. He looked into the still very well light room only to find it empty. Shit where would he be at this hour! Seto started down the hall quickly about to head downstairs to the normal places that his brother would be, but something caught his attention. His bedroom door was opened a crack as well, with light pouring out in a sliver across the dark carpeted hall. Seto pushed the door opened and entered his room. Much to his relief the younger boy lay asleep on the bed, still dressed and not under the covers, Seto felt a pang of guilt as he was probably waiting up for him to return. No matter he would make it up to him this weekend, he would make up for every time he had neglected the boy. He lay down on the bed next to him, he had suppressed the fear of what his life could be like after the weekend, but as the trip drew near by the minute he wanted nothing more then to never have to tell Mokuba what he had found out. It does matter, he said for what felt like the thousandth time, he was going to enjoy this weekend if it killed him and none of what had been eating at him would get in the way. He felt his eyes clothing even as he thought about getting ready for bed, and soon he to lay on the still made bed sound asleep.

The alarm clock beeped loudly through the room signaling the early morning time which Seto regularly got up. He felt his younger brother move against him and make a muttering noise that sounded something like telling it shut up. He pushed himself up and quickly got to packing something he realized he had neglected to do last night.

"Are we really going to leave now?" He heard Mokuba muttering sleepily from the edge of the bed where he was now perched. No I'm packing for fun, he thought staring at his clothing and realizing quickly just how little of it would be suitable for the outdoors.

"Your ready to go right?" He looked out of the closet to see him nod.

"I'm gonna get dressed and bring my stuff down, see you in a little bit."

"Yeah alright," He said absently.

After finally deciding that there was not a snow balls chance in hell that he would actually make a wardrobe of outdoorsy clothing, he threw in random stuff and dressed quickly. What would it really matter there would be no one there who to care.

"Seto! What is taking you so long?" Good to see that hes awake now, Seto thought grabbing the bag and starting down the stairs. His brother was leaning against the wall on the marble floor of the entrance hall.

"I'm here, is your stuff in the car?" Mokuba nodded and lead the way out. He leaned against the car as his older brother threw a bag into the back seat, he looks tired Mokuba thought, that meant that he really did have something going on as his older brother very rarely slept. The younger boy choose not to ask, he knew that Seto would tell him in time, he always did.

**Sorry for taking forever to update this, life has been crazier then normal! I will try very hard to get the next part out sooner as the play i am working on will be over this weekend it may be easier for me to do this**


	4. Our last days?

** Okay so to start, I am in fact not dead. I know thats surprising as I have not updated in forever and a day, well I'm so sorry if you actually read this. I'm not even gonna try to make excuses, I guess I'll just give you the next chapter. So here it is, and as always the same disclaimer applies.**

"Are we there yet?"

"You know asking more often doesn't make the trip go any faster Mokuba, actually I feel like it might get longer every time you ask." The younger boy giggled giving his older brother a incredulous look.

"It does not!" Seto smiled, and raised an eyebrow at his brother, Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know your joking, but are we!" Seto hit a button on the GPS system which told him that they should be reaching the turn off for this cabin his little brother had found within the next few minutes, which was good since it was nearing the middle of the day and they had not stopped at all during the trip, if there was on thing that he would always be grateful of it was his younger brother's ability to entertain himself for long periods of time and mostly in silence, this was most likely a habit which he had picked up living with their stepfather, probably the one and only good thing that he had learned while that man was still alive.

"Yes we will be there very soon don't worry." Content with that answer Mokuba turned his attention back to the screen of his Gameboy. Seto really had no idea what he was getting into, like with all his brother's plans he was told very little, and he knew that the outdoors was not somewhere he was particularly comfortable, but...His dark blue eyes fell again to the child curled cat like in the seat next to his, it was all for him ,just like everything else in your life, he told himself.

The car rounded a corner onto the narrow gravel road which lead up to a large wooden house on the edge of the small lake. It looked to Seto like something that you would see in the window of a camping supply store, so tranquil it was unreal.

"Not bad, looks livable." He said pulling into the driveway. Mokuba looked up from his game once he had realized the car was no longer in motion.

"So are we there yet?" He said with a smile, Seto rolled his eyes.

"Nope your not, you get to stay in the car for another hour what do you think?"

"Or we could go inside, and then we can go swimming, and you have to come so don't even think arguing." He said quickly as he jumped from the car. Seto looked back at the lake, yes it was nice to look at but did they really have to go in it?

"Mokuba?"

"You can not want to go in all you want, just come down with me." He shouted back from the porch before disappearing into the house. Seto was about to point out how little sense that made but instead simply followed his younger brother into the cabin.

"Fine but I'm not getting in that water." He called into the house as he dropped two bags on the kitchen counter.

"If you say so!" The younger boy yelled from somewhere in the house. Seto looked around the rustic style living room, it really wasn't that bad and there wouldn't be any unwanted interruptions which seemed to be a ever continuous problem in their lives, and though he had grown able to stand Yugi and his gang of psychotically happy friends the last thing he wanted this weekend was for them to come snooping around in his business.

"Are you done changing yet?" He called not even sure where in the house Mokuba had disappeared to.

"I'll be right down Seto!" The older boy leaned against the back door frame letting his eye wander down the wooded trail, you have to tell him, the voice that had been nagging him since the moment he found out said again and he knew it was true but how? When would he find the right time to tell Mokuba that he could be leaving him on Saturday? "You okay?" He looked back into the room where his younger brother stood eying him curiously with a towel wrapped around his thin shoulders.

"Yes why?" Seto said leading the way out the back door onto the trail down towards the lake. Mokuba took his hand skipping along side.

"I don't know you just don't seem like yourself this week, I was just making sure." He looked down at the younger boy who smiled back.

"Of course I am, what could be better then being in the middle of nowhere?" He laughed, Mokuba rolled his eyes. He's avoiding the question, the child thought, which means its something really important but why won't he tell me? I guess we're distant sometimes but not when it really counts.

"Don't worry the middle of nowhere is better then some places I could have dragged you." Seto smiled and pulled his brother closer.

"I actually like it here." Mokuba stared at him incredulously, "no really kiddo its not that bad what would be bad about spending the weekend without other people being able to bother me, in fact its a dream come true." He said with a smirk.

"You would like that, but your right I like it being just us again, not that I don't like having friends and stuff, but I sometimes miss being with only you. We'll spend more time with just the two of us right, I know were always together at work and stuff, but you know like this." He indicated the path around them. I couldn't agree with you more kid, Seto thought as they reached the wooden dock.

"Sure we will, now go swim." Mokuba smiled dropping his towel as he ran down the boards and jumped straight into the water. "Be careful! You shouldn't jump in there without looking first, there could be rocks and you don't even know how deep it is." The younger boy popped up over the edge of the dock.

"Oh your over reacting Seto, you can't be careful all the time its just a lake." He said bobbing near the place where his older brother had sank down.

"I know but you could at least try."

"Like you always think before you do anything?" A hint of a smiled played across Mokuba's tan features. Seto was about to argue his brother that he would never do anything without putting thought into it first, but as he was opening his mouth he realized how right his brother was. "Thats what I thought, we both try to think before we act as much as possible but you can't always right?"

"Yeah your right. Is that water freezing?" Seto lay his legs over the edge watching his younger brother dip into the water.

"Nope your just a chicken that doesn't wanna find out for himself." The older man lowered his feet so that they hung just above the water.

"Actually I'm just not insane so I don't throw myself into lakes which I know will be freezing cold." Seto pointed out. His little brother shrugged diving deep under the water just out the older boy's view. Seto leaned forward, very few things in life made him nervous but he knew for sure that Mokuba out of his sight in a god knows how deep lake was definitely one of them. "Where on earth did he go" He muttered out loud, the water was crystal clear which should have meant that the child was visible from where he was sitting. "Mokuba?" He called down towards the spot where his brother had disappeared. Still no sign of him, a slight wave of panic washed over him, losing his cool was not something he was accustomed to yet he knew if the smaller boy didn't surface very soon he was going to do just that. He ducked if possible closer to the water straining to see how far down the bottom lay, nothing in the lake seemed to be moving at all in fact the water was nearly still. He has to be here somewhere! Kids didn't just disappear in underwater!

Seto stripped off his shirt and threw his shoes onto the dock before diving into the icy water. He resurfaced coughing as his body temperature dropped spreading numbness to all of his limbs. Ignoring this he dove down again keeping his eyes opened as he looked around, god damn it how the fuck did he just vanish! The cold was gnawing at his chest as he pushed back out of the water sucking in a breath of air before he...

"Not so chicken after all." Seto stopped turning quickly back towards the dock, leaning against a wooden pole, and bobbing in the water was his little brother.

"Were you hiding from me?" He snapped realizing for the first time just how freezing cold he really was. The younger boy flashed him a cheeky smile before diving back under the water. I hope you know this means war, he thought and ducked into the water heading for the dock.

Seto lay his head against the low couch in the slowly darkening living room. Mokuba was sprawled across his legs gazing into the fire, now much warmer wrapped in a wool blanket. He ran his fingers through the younger boys damp hair, what better time would he have to tell Mokuba everything that had been on his mind since earlier that week. He tightened his own blanket around his shoulders.

"Seto?" He looked down at the younger boy. "Are you happy?" What a strange question, though he could see why his brother might wonder he had not really been himself recently.

"Yes of course I am." He said letting his eyes linger into the fire watching the flames flicker across the blackened log.

"Really, I never know, I mean I'm always with you and still I can't tell if your really miserable or just trying to seem better then everyone else." He shifted so that his older brother couldn't see his face. "I just wanna know that your happy, since I am. Our life is finally working and I'm so proud of you, but I don't know if your glad you did it all." Seto thought about, of course there was nothing that he had wanted more in life then to hear all this from his baby brother but he couldn't seem to find words to tell him there was no reason to care about this broken man, I'm nothing to you Mokuba nothing at all.

"I'm proud of you to kiddo, and yes I..." He took a deep breath trying to steady his voice, why can't I be braver and just tell him whats wrong? You know why you idiot! He told himself, this isn't another stupid challenge you have to over come to prove your better then everyone else. No this time theres nothing to be gained in the long run, at least not for the them together.

Mokuba was now staring at him with great concern, it was more then a little rare for Seto to be at a loss for words, it would have been one thing for him to not know what to say when talking to a client, someone they didn't know, but him? Whatever was going on with him was not good and it was obviously eating at him, what makes him think he can't tell me? Mokuba thought laying his head against the older boy's chest.

"I know your trying to tell me your happy as well, but I know thats not true right now. We can't hide things from each other for very long and you know it. Whatever it is thats bugging you I know you will tell me, won't you Seto?" His round grey eyes bore into the older Kaiba, and he knew like always there was no way he could ever say no to that look. He wrapped his arms around the smaller form as he stood up holding the boy close to him.

"First thing in the morning we'll talk about it okay?" He said as they headed up the stairs. Mokuba nodded happily and gave his brother a light kiss on the cheek. Seto took a deep breath hopefully you'll still feel that way in morning kid, he thought as lay down for what would feel like the longest night of his life.

**So ends this chapter, its a miracle I am actually sorta updating, well leave a review if you like and tell me what you think, reviews make me smile and keep me sane in the first week of school. Hugs to all of you, Arra**


	5. I'm sorry

**Another chapter for your viewing, or rather reading pleasure, and surprise its a million years late cause I'm a loser, really sorry to those who happen to read my writing.**

Seto realized right away that he hadn't slept most of the night as Mokuba rolled over next to him. He felt the knot in his stomach tighten as he realized what he had promised last night, taking a deep breath he told himself this conversation was inevitable.

"Morning." Mokuba muttered groggily. "So you had something you wanted to tell me?" Right now? Of course the younger boy was probably curious as to what could be so important that his brother would keep it from him. Seto nodded reluctantly, the lump in his throat to large to speak just yet. He pushed himself out of bed and made his way down the stairs knowing full well that Mokuba would follow. "Sometimes I think your a little melodramatic Seto, I mean what could really be so bad that you can't just say 'Hey Mokuba I'm having a bad week this is why.' What are you afraid of?" God damn this kid can read me to well!

"Sit down."

"But Seto..."

"Sit please." Seto sank down onto a wooden stool in front of the kitchen counter. Mokuba looked nervously at him but complied, pulling himself up on a chair in front of his older brother. "Thank you, I just think this will be easier for you to hear if were both sitting down. Now you have to take me seriously kiddo, I know your not gonna want to hear what I tell you, but I'm telling the truth okay?" Unease was evident on the younger boys features.

"Is something wrong Set? Are you okay? Your never this serious with me." Mokuba's voice was quivering slightly with nerves. Seto reached across brushing the boy's hand lightly.

"I'm alright, well I'm not sick if thats what you mean. No this has to do with both me and you. Do you remember the project that we had going, the one working on finding all those records Gozaburo destroyed." Now Mokuba looked confused.

"Yeah of course I do, but what does that have to do with anything? Have they found anything?"

"Well yes they collected almost all the missing documents, and thats partially what I'm gonna talk to you about." Seto swallowed and continued. "I was reading over your birth records and noticed something a little off about it." He looked at the younger boy to see how he was reacting, Mokuba watched him expectedly he thinks I have an answer for everything and he's gonna expect a solution for this but theres none I can give. "None of the descriptions on the document matched you as a baby. So I went to the hospital to try and find out why it would be so off." Is he going to understand what I'm telling him? Mokuba is a smart kid but he also doesn't like to hear things that could change his life to much and this definitely will. "When I asked Dr. Cohen to investigate why that would be, he found something interesting. When he looked at our genetic codes they were no where near the same." Mokuba raised an eyebrow, he was beginning to understand what Seto was saying.

"But that doesn't make sense does it?"

"No, it doesn't make sense for two people that are genetically related to differ that much. The only explanation is that we aren't genetically related." Even as the words left his mouth they stung, telling him made it all the more real. Mokuba didn't seem able to speak he was still staring at his brother with a scared expression on his face. "You and another boy's ID bracelets were switched in the hospital when you were born, and no one thought anything of it so you were sent home with the wrong families. You with my family and James, the other boy, went with the Parker's which is your original family." Mokuba sucked in his lip trying to make it stop quivering. Seto reached across laying his hand lightly on the younger boy's cheek where tears had began to form. "I know...I..."

"Why are you saying this!!?" Mokuba snapped slapping his brother's hand away.

"What do mean!?"

"Why!? That can't be true, you shouldn't say things like that! Your my only family why would you want me to belong to someone else?" The younger boy shaking now tears pouring down his cheeks. Seto bit down hard on his lip willing away that tears that were threatening to fall past his eyelashes.

"I don't want you to, dear god Mokuba I would give anything to not know this! I want so badly for you to be my brother but its not true." He had said it, not beat around it, said out loud that this little boy was nothing to him and never in his nineteen years on this earth had he wanted to curl up and cry more then he did right now. "Please." He chocked "This is hard for me too, I love you so much." Mokuba was hugging himself tightly curled up in his chair, he closed his eyes causing more tears to soak his face.

"No I can't hear you." He covered his ears.

"Mokuba please." He said trying again to touch the boy's shoulder now that his face was blocked by his knees, Seto felt so horrible like some how he had made this true and was yet again hurting his baby brother.

"Shut up." He shot muffled through his clothing. Seto moved his hand back taking a deep breath. Maybe it would be best to leave him alone, he knew the boy better then anyone on this earth and when Mokuba wanted to be left alone it was better to let him be.

"I'm going upstairs, I'm just..." He wished there was something that could make this all better, something he could say that would make the crumpled little boy in front of him more like the bubbly child he had always known, but deep down he knew there wasn't. He was reminded of all the times in his life he had wanted to just turn back on a decision, make everything better, like when they were adopted he had often wanted to go back on what he had done, just another moment to add to the list. He looked back for a minute before ascending the stairs. Once in his room he sank to the floor leaning up against the wall. Much as he tried to hold back tears poured down his face soaking his shirt. Tomorrow the other family would be here just as their lawyers had decided, he had read about other cases like this and always the children returned to their rightful family. But how could he let that happen? Hadn't he spent fourteen years of his life fighting life and limb to keep his rightful family together? And now the only stability in his life would be ripped away from him just like everything else he loved. Just like mom, just like dad, and now Mokuba. He rubbed his eyes hard, god damn it! He slammed his fists onto the hard wooden floor. He pushed himself back up, there was no way in hell he was leaving his brother alone right now, no matter how much he hated him and didn't wanna believe what he said if this could possibly be the last days they spent together, he would not spend them fighting something in all there years together they rarely did.

"Mokuba were talking now." He sank back to the chair he had left just moments before. The boy made no sign of actually hearing him. "I know you don't wanna believe me but you have to. Please just talk to me even if its only for a minute. Theres a real possibility that in a few days I could lose you forever, and I don't wanna leave you having no closure. Five minutes kiddo thats all I ask." He touched his brother's shoulder and this time wasn't pushed away instead he could feel the shaking rise and fall of his small back as he considered what the older boy was saying. "I wish this was a lie, and that I could take it back but I can't so please look at me." He said pleadingly, though far more composed then before. For a moment Mokuba didn't react, his back rose and fell against Seto's hand shakily. Then very suddenly he uncurled and threw himself forward, Seto pulled the smaller form into his arms holding him tightly against his chest. Mokuba looked up at the older boy, his grey eyes were red and tears still stained his cheeks.

"Don't let them take me, please." He said voice quivering so hard Seto could barely understand his words.

"I don't want them to, but its not really my choice. I will try I promise you, I have all of your life why would I stop now?" Seto asked rubbing the boy's shaking shoulder's.

"Cause I'm not your brother." He whispered, the older boy swore that something had pierced his heart as the little one spoke. He couldn't think of anything he could possibly do, say, think that would make anything better for them right now.

"Don't say that, I mean its true in blood, but..." He thought, there had to be something he could say to make it better for Mokuba, he always tried before there had to be something. "Nothing will ever change the things we went through together, nothing will ever make you mean any less to me." He said stroking Mokuba's hair away from his face. "From the first time mom and dad showed you to me, I knew I would never let anyone take you away from me, but I might not be able to stop that now, and I'm sorry, but I promise you will be my baby brother till the day I die." The younger boy didn't speak, instead he just curled more closely into Seto's chest.

"You don't have to be sorry, we didn't ask for this to happen. Maybe we won't completely lose touch even if I do move away from you, I could still talk to you and all that right?"  
"I wouldn't see why not, I'm glad that your thinking about this more positively. To be honest I have been dreading this all week, but when you put it like that it seems less horrible."

"Its what I'm good at Set and you know it, you always have been a pessimist so I had to be optimistic in order to counter you silly." He whispered holding onto his brother's shirt.

"Not exactly the kinda weekend you had in mind, I'm really sorry about that kiddo."

"You don't have to worry about it, at least we still get to spend time together here without anyone else, that was the idea wasn't it?" The older boy nodded.

"Yes it was. So what do you want to spend the rest of today doing?"

"Do we have to meet the other family soon?"

"Tomorrow."

"Alright..." Mokuba bit his lip lightly. "Well I don't really have any genius plan or anything, but I was wondering...Do wanna play chess, you know for old times sake." Seto actually smiled this time.

"Theres nothing I would rather do."

**Okay everyone this is the end of this chapter, which is so late and not really all that great for how long it took me to write it. Tell me what you think and I'm having trouble with what should happen next, yeah for constant writer's block. Feel free to tell me what you think should happen if you have ideas. Thanks for reading and rock on all, Arra**


End file.
